Davos Seewert
3 4 5 6 |Erster Auftritt ="Der Norden vergisst nicht" |Letzter Auftritt ="Der Gebrochene2 |Erschienen in =27 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel =Hand des Königs Ser |Beiname =Der Zwiebelritter Kurzhand |Status =Am Leben |Alter = |Geboren = |Gestorben = |Todesepisode = |Todesursache = |Kultur = |Herkunft =Flohloch, Königsmund |Fraktion =Haus Seewert Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein (ehemals) |Religion = |Familie =Marya Seewert - Ehefrau {Matthos Seewert} - Sohn |Dargestellt von =Liam Cunningham |Sprecher =Martin Umbach }} Davos Seewert (im Original: Davos Seaworth), auch "der Zwiebelritter" genannt, ist ein Hauptcharakter der zweiten, dritten, vierten, fünften und sechsten Staffel der Serie Game of Thrones. Er wird von Liam Cunningham dargestellt und tritt zum ersten Mal in der Folge "Der Norden vergisst nicht" auf. Ser Davos ist ein ehemaliger Schmuggler, der von Stannis Baratheon zum Ritter geschlagen wurde und nun einer seiner loyalsten Bediensteten ist. In der Serie Früheres Leben Ser Davos ist ursprünglich ein Schmuggler, der Waren zwischen den freien Städten von Essos und den Königreichen von Westeros schmuggelte. Er ist im ärmsten Teil von Flohloch geboren und aufgewachsen. Sein Vater war ein einfacher Krabbenfischer. Während Robert Baratheons Rebellion unterstütz Davos Stannis Baratheon, der in der Burg Sturmkap belagert wurde, indem er den verhungernden Truppen Zwiebeln zuschmuggelt. Nach Ende des Krieges belohnt Stannis ihn mit einem Ritterschlag und Ländereien. Seine Taten bringen ihm den Titel "der Zwiebelritter" ein, den er aber mit Stolz akzeptiert und sogar die Zwiebel auf sein Wappen übernimmt. Davos gründet nun das Haus Seewert.HBO Viewer's Guide, Season 2: Houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone - Davos Seaworth Als Bestrafung für Davos' Verbrechen als Schwarzhändler lässt Stannis ihm die vier Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand abschlagen. Dies bringt ihm den zusätzlichen Spitznamen "Kurzhand" ein. Davos sieht es als gerechtfertigt an, da sich seine Lebenslage gleichzeitig verbessert. Er ist Linkshänder und trägt seine Fingerknochen um den Hals in dem Glauben, dass sie ihm Glück bringen. Staffel 2 Ser Davos wohnt zu Beginn der Staffel dem Übertritt von Stannis Baratheon zum Glauben an den roten Gott auf Drachenstein bei. Er ist auch anwesend, als sein Sohn Matthos die Verlautbarung von Stannis niederschreibt, in der Stannis die vermeintlichen Kinder seines älteren Bruders Robert (Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen Baratheon) als Kinder von Cersei und Jaime Lennister enttarnt, und sich in Blutlinie zum rechtmäßigen König aller sieben Königreiche ernennt. Ser Davos unterstützt zwar den Anspruch von Stannis auf den Eisernen Thron, missbilligt aber dessen religiöse Beziehung zu Melisandre, der roten Frau und Dienerin des roten Feuergottes. Ser Davos beginnt zusammen mit Matthos fähige Seeleute für Stannis' Armee und Flotte zu rekrutieren und wird vor allem bei Schmugglern und Piraten wie Salladhor Saan fündig, die er aus früheren Zeiten kennt. Von Matthos wird er stetig ermuntert zur neuen Religion des Feuergottes zu konvertieren, bleibt aber standhaft und bekräftigt nur an Stannis als wahren König zu glauben. Von Stannis wird Ser Davos auf See beauftragt, Melisandre an Land zu schmuggeln, damit sie ihr Kind von Stannis ungesehen gebären kann. Dieses stellt sich als Schatten heraus und tötet Stannis' jüngeren Bruder Renly Baratheon, woraufhin dessen Truppen - bis auf die Tyrells - zu Stannis überlaufen. Ser Davos warnt Stannis davor, seine Vasallen nicht an Melisandre zu verlieren, wodurch Melisandre auf Befehl nicht nach Königsmund mitsegelt. Stannis ernennt auf der Überfahrt nach Königsmund Ser Davos zur neuen Hand des Königs, sobald sie Königsmund eingenommen hätten. Bei der Schlacht in der Schwarzwasserbucht führt Ser Davos mit seinem Schiff die Flotte an. Er bemerkt zu spät, dass das einzige ihm entgegenkommende Schiff eine Falle von Tyrion Lennister ist und die Bucht mit Seefeuer tränkt. Zwar versucht er, sein Schiff zu wenden und die Flotte zu warnen, doch ein von Bronn in die Bucht geschossener Feuerpfeil entzündet das Seefeuer und bringt das mit ihm beladene Schiff zur Explosion, durch die Ser Davos über Bord geschleudert und Matthos getötet wird. Bei dem weiteren Angriff auf die Stadt und die folgende Niederlage hat er keinen Einfluss mehr nehmen können. Staffel 3 Ser Davos hat die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser überlebt und wird von seinem Piratenfreund Salladhor Saan gerettet. Er lässt sich wieder nach Drachenstein bringen, wo er auf einen verzweifelten und verunsicherten Stannis trifft, der trotz seiner kurzen Zweifel weiter an Melisandre festhält. Zu Ser Davos' Entsetzen werden wahllos Männer inhaftiert und als Brandopfer dem roten Gott dargebracht, damit sich das Glück des Krieges wieder ihnen zu wendet. Im Beisein von Stannis versucht er kurzentschlossen Melisandre zu töten, scheitert jedoch. Er wird bis auf weiteres in die Kerker von Drachenstein gebracht. Dort erhält er zunächst Besuch von Sharin, die ihm das Lesen beibringt und ihm in seiner aussichtslos erscheinenden Lage eine treue Freundin ist. Seine Lage ändert sich erst, als Melisandre von ihrer Reise Gendry nach Drachenstein führt. Sie hat Gendry bei der Bruderschaft ohne Banner gefunden und als Bastardsohn von Robert Baratheon erkannt. Sie ist der festen Überzeugung, dass Macht im Blute eines Königs liege und will jenes von Gendry für Stannis' und ihre Zwecke nutzen (da Stannis selbst momentan zu schwach und Robert tot ist, bleibt nur einer seiner Söhne übrig). Obwohl Stannis weiß, dass Gendry sein Neffe ist und Melisandre ihn töten wird, und dies auch befürwortet, besucht er Ser Davos im Kerker und unterrichtet ihn von den Ereignissen außerhalb seiner Zelle. Bei dieser Gelegenheit spricht er ihm gegenüber sein Mitgefühl für den Tod von Matthos aus. Ser Davos redet ihm zu, Gendrys Leben zu schonen - zum einen, weil er Kraft des Blutes der Neffe von Stannis ist, zum anderen, weil Stannis im Herzen ein guter Mensch sei und nicht das Leben von Unschuldigen für den Thron opfern würde oder überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen sollte. Renly als Stannis' Bruder hingegen habe den Tod verdient gehabt, da er sich über die Blutlinie hinweg gesetzt und fast alle Vasallen gestohlen hatte. Seines erneuten Widerspruchs und offenen Ablehnung gegen Melisandre ungeachtet lässt Stannis Ser Davos frei und ernennt ihn zur Hand des Königs. Währenddessen verführt Melisandre Gendry und nimmt ihm mit drei Blutegeln Blut ab, lässt ihn aber am Leben. Stannis und Ser Davos kommen am Ende des Schauspiels hinzu, jedoch vermag Ser Davos nicht den Jungen aus seiner misslichen Lage zu retten, wohingegen Stannis gar kein Interesse daran hat. Noch im Beisein Gendrys wirft Stannis die drei Blutegel ins Feuer und benennt sie einzeln als die Thronräuber Joffrey Baratheon (Lennister), Robb Stark und Balon Graufreud. Unlängst im Anschluss daran stirbt Robb Stark bei den Zwillingen auf der "Roten Hochzeit", was Melisandre als ihren Erfolg andeutet. Ser Davos besucht nun seinerseits Gendry im Verlies und erlangt sein Vertrauen auf der Basis der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit im selben Elendsviertel (Flohloch) von Königsmund. Er erkennt Gendry als wahrhaft Unschuldigen und setzt sich bei Stannis und Lady Melisandre für dessen Leben ein. Auf die Frage von Stannis, was denn schon das Leben eines Bastards gegen ein Königreich bedeutet, erwidert Ser Davos "Alles!". Jedoch muss er leider erkennen, gegen den Einfluss von Melisandre und das bevorstehende Schicksal des Jungen nicht anzukommen und greift zu einer Finte. In der Nacht befreit er Gendry, verkleidet ihn, rüstet ihn mit einem Ruderboot aus und schickt ihn mit ein paar navigatorischen Tipps fort. Für diese Tat wird er vor Stannis geführt, der ihn zum Tode verurteilt. Jedoch enthüllt Ser Davos nun seinen letzten Trumpf und präsentiert ein Schreiben von Maester Aemon von der Nachtwache, in dem er die Hilfe aller Lords von Westeros gegen die Gefahr der Wildlinge und derWeißen Wanderer erfleht. Melisandre wirft die Botschaft in die Flammen um eine Vision zu erhalten. Sie erkennt, dass der Krieg der fünf Könige im Vergleich dazu gar nichts bedeutet und der wahre Krieg im Norden zu suchen ist. Für den Aufbau einer neuen Armee und Flotte ist dabei Ser Davos unentbehrlich. Stannis begnadigt ihn vorerst und weist auf die zu Grunde liegende Ironie hin, dass der Feuergott, den Ser Davos so gern verspottet, ihn letztendlich gerettet hat. Staffel 4 Auf Drachenstein werden drei Menschen auf einem Scheiterhaufen geopfert, darunter auch der Bruder von Selyse Baratheon. Stannis ist unzufrieden mit Ser Davos Fortschritten, der die Opfer nicht gutheißen kann. Davos ist außerdem weiterhin dem roten Gott gegenüber äußerst misstrauisch und äußert sich sarkastisch darüber, dass dieser Gott bislang ihnen nicht zu Männern und Schiffen verholfen habe. Dennoch ist er weiterhin die Hand von Stannis. Als die Nachricht vom Tod Joffreys eintrifft, ist Stannis erzürnt über Davos' einstigen Entschluss, Gendry frei gelassen zu haben. Schließlich habe er die Blutegel mit dessen Blut geopfert und nun sind Robb Stark und Joffrey Baratheon tot. Was hätte er mit mehr Blut von ihm erreichen können. Davos bekräftigt jedoch seine Entscheidung, obwohl sich die momentanen Entwicklungen schlecht für Stannis auswirken. Jetzt wäre die Zeit, um erneut in die Kämpfe einzugreifen, doch ihnen fehlen die Mittel. Davos schlägt vor, über die Meerenge zu segeln und Söldner anzuwerben, um die fehlenden Männer zu ersetzen. Stannis ist dagegen, auch weil sie nicht über das nötige Geld verfügen. Stannis begreift, dass ihm die Zeit davon rennt und somit auch Ser Davos' Zeit abläuft. Am Abend begibt Davos sich zu einer erneuten Leseübung zu Sharin Baratheon, die ihm ein Buch von Kriegern aus Essos präsentiert. Das ruft Davos die Eiserne Bank von Braavos in Erinnerung. Sogleich bittet er Sharin, eine Nachricht an die Bank zu schreiben, die er ihr diktiert. Davos bricht zusammen mit Stannis nach Braavos auf. Dort werden sie sehr kühl empfangen. Stannis möchte finanzielle Unterstützung im Krieg, weil er der rechtmäßige König von Westeros ist. Die Bankiers argumentieren, dass Tywin Lennister, dem sie eine beträchtliche Summe geliehen haben, eine andere Geschichte erzählt. Stannis sei der eigentliche Thronräuber und überziehe das Land mit Blut. Außerdem verfügt er nur über 4000 Mann und 32 Schiffe auf Drachenstein und hat darüber hinaus noch Schwierigkeiten diese zu versorgen. Sie geben Zahlen stets den Vorzug und glauben nicht an ein glückliches Ende, sollten sie Stannis helfen. Stannis will schon aufgeben, doch Davos ergreift die Gelegenheit, um Stannis zu verteidigen. Er zeigt ihnen seine rechte Hand, von der Stannis einst die Fingerspitzen abschlug, um Davos - trotz dessen überlebenswichtigen Schmuggelaktivitäten - für seine Taten zu bestrafen. Stannis sei der ehrbarste Hohe Lord in Westeros und vielleicht die einzige Chance für die Bank, ihr Gold jemals wieder zu bekommen. Tywin ist 74 und wird nicht mehr lange Leben: Cersei misstraut jedem, Tommen ist kein rechtmäßiger König und dazu unerfahren und Jaime ein Königsmörder. Nach diesem Plädoyer willigt die Bank schließlich ein. In einem Bordell der Stadt wirbt Davos als erstes Salladhor Saan an. Davos gelangt zusammen mit Stannis und der Armee in den Norden jenseits der Mauer. Sie erreichen das Geschehen am Tag nach dem ersten Angriff der Wildlinge auf die Mauer und greifen das Lager der Wildlinge an. Dabei wird deren Armee aufgerieben. Davos stellt den überraschten Manke Rayder und Jon Schnee den einzig wahren König von Westeros vor. Sie nehmen Manke gefangen und begeben sich zur Schwarzen Festung. Staffel 5 Ser Davos befindet sich zusammen mit Stannis und dem Heer bei der Nachtwache an der Mauer. Nachdem sie die Nachtwache vor dem Wildlingsangriff gerettet haben, beraten sie, was als nächstes zu tun sei. Zusammen mit Stannis und Melisandre trifft sich Ser Davos mit Jon Schnee oben auf der Mauer. Davos bemerkt, dass Jon von den Brüdern der Nachtwache geliebt und von den Wildlingen respektiert wird. Stannis will daher Jons Einfluss nutzen, damit die Wildlinge in seiner Armee kämpfen, um den Norden zu befreien, Roose Bolton zu schlagen und Winterfell zuerobern. Am Abend ist Davos anwesend, als Manke Rayder, der sich weigerte seine Männer für Stannis kämpfen zu lassen, dem Roten Gott durch verbrennen geopfert wird. Wann immer Stannis mit Jon Schnee spricht, weicht Davos ihm nicht von der Seite. Nachdem Jon das Angebot abgelehnt hat, als Lord von Winterfell zu herrschen und stattdessen zum neuen Lord Kommandanten gewählt wurde, scheint Stannis enttäuscht zu sein. Doch Davos versichert Jon, dass es nicht so sei. Vielmehr erklärt er Jon, dass Stannis etwas besonderes in Jon erkennt. Ser Davos zieht im Gefolge von Stannis und dessen Armee gen Winterfell. Der Marsch gestaltet sich jedoch immer schwieriger, da sich der Winter unaufhaltsam nähert. Davos muss Stannis immer öfter schlechte Nachrichten überbringen. So sind beispielsweise in der Nacht 20 Pferde verendet und die Söldnerkompanie der Sturmkrähen ist fortgeritten. Auch neigen sich die Vorräte dem Ende entgegen und durch den Schneesturm gelangt kein Nachschub von der Schwarzen Festung zu ihnen. Davos versucht Stannis davon zu überzeugen zur Schwarzen Festung zurückzukehren. Doch Stannis schlägt dies aus. Eines Nachts kommt es zu einem Überfall der Boltons auf das Lager von Stannis. Dabei werden die Vorratsspeicher und die Belagerungswaffen zerstört und hunderte Pferde sterben. Daher versucht Ser Davos Stannis weiterhin davon zu überzeugen, zur Schwarzen Festung zurückzukehren. Als Stannis sich weigert, versucht er ihn dazu zu bewegen, doch wenigstens Sharin gehen zu lassen. Aber Stannis bleibt bei seiner Meinung. Kurz darauf erhält Ser Davos von Stannis den Auftrag, sich zurück zur Schwarzen Festung zu begeben und bei Jon Schnee um Nahrung und Material zu bitten. Bevor er sich auf den Weg macht, verabschiedet er sich von Prinzessin Sharin. Er schenkt ihr einen selbst geschnitzten Hirsch und sie unterhalten sich unter anderem über den Tanz der Drachen. Er gibt ihr zum Abschied einen herzlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und macht sich auf den Weg. 250px|right Davos versucht auf der Schwarzen Festung den Lord Kommandanten Jon Schnee davon zu überzeugen, Stannis Unterstützung zu gewähren. Unter anderem versucht er ihn erneut davon zu überzeugen, die Wildlinge Stannis als Kämpfer zu schicken. Davos meint, dass die Wildlinge diesseits der Mauer auch für das Reich kämpfen sollen, wenn sie hier leben wollen. Doch Jon beharrt darauf, dass dies nicht der Kampf der Wildlinge sei. Gerade in diesem Moment reitet unerwartet Melisandre durch das Tor der Festung. Davos ahnt schreckliches und zusammen mit Jon Schnee befragt er sie. Doch sie antwortet nicht, selbst als Davos sich speziell nach Sharin erkundigt. Er muss zu seinem Entsetzen erkennen, dass weder Stannis noch Sharin die Schlacht um Winterfell überlebt hat. Staffel 6 Nachdem Jon Schnee niedergestochen wurde, ist es Davos der seinen Leichnam am Morgen entdeckt. Zusammen mit einigen Jon treu ergebenen Brüdern, darunter auch Eddison Tollett, bringt er ihn in eine abgelegene Kammer in Sicherheit. Während Edd mit seinen Brüdern fest entschlossen ist Jon zu rächen und auch beim Kampf sein Leben zu lassen, sucht Davos nach einer Möglichkeit, wie sie lebend heraus kommen. Er lässt Edd Jons Schattenwolf Geist holen. Nachdem auch Mellisandre Jon gesehen hat, scheint sie ob ihrer Visionen verunsichert zu sein. Davos kommt bei der Suche nach Verbündeten und Vertrauten auf die Wildlingen zu sprechen. Daraufhin macht sich Edd zugleich auf den Weg. In der Zwischenzeit hat Allisar Thorn den Mord an Jon öffentlich gemacht und die übrigen Mitglieder der Nachtwache auf seine Seite gezogen. Er lässt den Raum mit Davos und den anderen umstellen und bietet sogar eine friedliche Lösung an. Doch Davos missttraut Thorn und hält ihn hin um Zeit zu gewinnen. Dabei vetraut er auf die Fähigkeiten von Melisandre. Bei Einbruch der Nacht haben sich Davos und die anderen Brüder bei ihm noch immer nicht ergeben. Also lässt Thorn die Tür einschlagen. Doch bevor sie durchbrechen können, stürmen die Wildlinge um Edd und Thormund und mit Hilfe eines Riesen die Schwarze Festung. Damit sind Davos und die anderen gerettet, während Edd Thorn und die anderen Verschwörer verhaftet. Nachdem diese Gefahr überstanden ist, geht Davos zu Melisandre, um nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, Jon zu retten. Davos möchte Jon aus dem Jenseits zurückholen, doch Melisandre hegt Zweifel, ob sie diese Gabe besitzt. Schließlich kannn er sie überzeugen, es zumindest zu versuchen. In der anschließenden Zeremonie sind neben Davos und Melisandre nur Edd und Thormund anwesend. Doch obwohl Melisandre die Worte immer und immer wiederholt, liegt Jon regungslos da. Deshalb verlässt einer nach dem anderen enttäuscht und voll Trauer den Raum. Doch am Morgen sieht Davos sehr zu seinem erstaunen einen völlig lebendigen Jon Schnee im Raum sitzen. Sofort hüllt er ihn in einen warmen Mantel und beruhigt den sichtlich irritierten Jon. Auch Melisandre kommt hinzu. Davos macht keinen Hehl daraus, dass ihm Jons Wiederkehr wie Wahnsinn vorkommt, dennoch ist er froh, dass es so ist. Während Jon über sein Scheitern seniert, baut Davos ihn wieder auf. Er ist auch anwesend, als Jon seine Mörder wegen Verrats hängt. Davos versucht herauszufinden, was Melisandre nun als nächstes vor hat und erkennt, dass sie nun in Jon Schnee den verheißenden Prinzen sieht. Dass Stannis tot ist, kann er akzeptieren, jedoch will er immer wissen, was genau mit Prinzessin Sharin Baratheon geshehen ist. Nachdem Sansa, Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn in der Schwarzen Festung eintreffen, erfährt Davos von Brienne, dass sie selbst Stannis erschlagen hat. Zusammen mit Jon, Sansa, Tormund, Brienne und Edd, beratschlagt er die nächsten Schritte als die Nachricht eintrifft, dass Ramsay Bolton Rickon Stark gefangen hält und die Rückgabe von Sansa verlangt. Anderenfalls wird er die Wildlinge abschlachten und Jon, Sansa und Rickon töten. Ser Davos und Jon schlagen vor so schnell wie möglich Verbündete unter den Häusern des Nordens zu suchen. Davos gibt zu bedenken, dass Männer trotz großer Loyalität ihre Familien und ihr Hab und Gut nicht leichtfertig einer verlorenen Sache opfern, wofür er besonders von Sansa und Brienne Misstrauen erntet. Als Sansa Preis gibt, dass die Soldaten ihres Onkels, Brynden Tully Schnellwasser zurückerobert haben und sich auch das Haus Manderly ihnen anschließen könnte, fasst Davos in die Sache etwas mehr Mut. Gemeinsam mit Jon, Sansa, Brienne, Melisandre, Podrick und Tormund bricht er von der Schwarzen Festung auf. Davos, Jon und Sansa reisen durch den Norden auf der Suche nach Verbündeten im Kampf gegen die Boltons. Sie gelangen zur Bäreninsel des Hauses Mormont, wo sie von der sehr jungen Lady Lyanna Mormont empfangen werden. Weder Jon, noch Sansa wissen richtig mit ihr umzugehen, doch Davos gelingt es Lady Mormont umzustimmen, als er die Vorzüge der beiden hervorhebt und vor dem eigentlichen Krieg gegen die Toten warnt. So erhalten sie immerhin 62 Mann von der Bäreninsel. Doch ihre Zahl wächst nur sehr langsam. Besonders nachdem ihnen Lord Robett Glauer die Gefolgschaft versagt. Bislang stehen nur die Wildlinge, Mormont, Hornwald und Meysens zu ihnen. Auftritte Hauptcharakter Hinter den Kulissen Eigentlich ist Ser Davos Rechtshänder und die Fingerspitzen seiner linken Hand wurden ihm abgeschlagen. Dies wurde in der Serie geändert, da der Schauspieler Liam Cunningham Linkshänder ist.Access Countdown To ‘Game Of Thrones’ Season 2: Q&A Liam Cunningham Talks Davos Seaworth, Access Hollywood, 1. Februar 2012. Um die Illusion der fehlenden Fingerspitzen darzustellen wurden nur wenige CGI-Effekte genutzt. Stattdessen trug Cunnigham einen speziell angefertigten Handschuh, der seine Finger in eine bestimmte Position drückte. Dieses Mittel war kostengünstig und effektiv, führte aber teilweise zu starken Schmerzen, wenn der Schauspieler seine Hand wieder entfalten musste.Game Of Thrones Season Two: Liam Cunningham Interview, SFX, 27. März 2012. In den Büchern In den Büchern hat Davos Seewert mit seiner Frau Marya nicht nur einen Sohn, sondern sieben: Dael, Matthos, Allard, Maric, Devan, Stannis und Steffon. A Storm of Swords Nach dem fehlgeschlagenen Angriff auf Königsmund überlebt er überraschenderweise und strandet auf einem Felsen der Schwarzwasser-Bucht. Als er aufgeben will, sieht er ein Schiff kommen. Er findet heraus, dass es eines von Stannis Baratheon ist. Davos plant Rache an Melisandre zu nehmen, da er ihr die Schuld am Tod seiner Söhne gibt. Melisandre ahnt dies jedoch. Als er wieder an Land ist, wird er festgenommen und in den Kerker geworfen. Dort wird er gut behandelt und versorgt. Eines Tages werfen sie auch Lord Alester Florent, Stannis' ehemalige Hand, in den Kerker. Davos wird nach einiger Zeit aus dem Kerker entlassen und soll Stannis Baratheon besuchen. Dort wird er von ihm ungewollt zum Lord von Regenwald und zur Hand des Königs ernannt. Davos plant nun einen Bastard Robert Baratheons Edric Sturm aus der Burg zu schmuggeln, da er weiß, dass Melisandre den Jungen opfern will. Alester Florent wird später als Opfer für den roten Gott verbrannt. A Feast of Crows Davos lernt Lesen und zeigt Stannis einen Brief der Nachtwache, in dem diese um Verstärkung bitten und bringt so Stannis dazu, zur Mauer zu reisen. Galerie *Sieh: Bilder (Davos Seewert) Zitate Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Davos Seaworth es:Davos Seaworth fr:Davos Mervault it:Davos Seaworth pl:Davos Seaworth pt-br:Davos Seaworth ru:Давос Сиворт zh:戴佛斯·席渥斯 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Davos Seewert Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Hand des Königs Kategorie:Status: Am Leben